


WLW Splatoon Manga Oneshots

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: A bunch of WLW Coroika oneshots.





	1. Step by Step (Bamblazer)

The yellow-green team had been training for quite sometime today and they finally were done as Rider had to go do something he wouldn’t talk about at as it was private which would be his job as Agent 3.5 so he was the first to leave the shooting range where the team usually met up,Next Stealth had to leave as he had a job babysitting his cousin who was only a few months old at the current time. That just left Blazer and Bamboo by themselves the two girls had been friends for quite sometime and it was very clear the only reason Blazer had rejoined the team was because Bamboo did to and that was made it fun for her having her best friend by her side in battle. Though the two seemed to be complete opposites sometimes with Blazer being cheerful,energetic and friendly while Bamboo was serious,focused and kept her cool.

The two currently had been silent and not talking to eachother which was very odd and made them both feel a bit awkward though they didn’t know why it was like that usually they’d be talking to each other or would have left but it seemed maybe they were waiting on one another to leave first? Finally Blazer decided to break the silence and spoke up “Hey Bamboo do you wanna go play some video games since are we done with training?” the purple eyed inkling hoped her friend would say yes this time as she had obviously asked this question before. “Sorry but I rather train some more but you can go on ahead yourself” Bamboo replied in a monotone voice keeping her eyes focused on the training dummies in front of her as she fired her Heavy Splatling at them destroying them as if she had splatted enemy team members.

Blazer crossed her arms and stomped her foot now annoyed by how serious her friend was and now that she thought about it Bamboo had been more serious then usual the past few days and a bit oh how would you pit when someone is being oblivious to you and are being serious? Blazer just couldn’t find the right words for how she felt and got up from where she was sitting and stood right in the line of Bamboo’s splatling which made the other inkling drop her weapon so she didn’t shoot her friend on accident. “Blazer what the shell was that for! You could’ve gotten splatted or hurt!” Bamboo signer and put her weapon down knowing her friend had done this before we she had something serious to say even though it was dumb.

“You need to loosen up Bamboo,let’s dance” Blazer offered her hand to the other girl waiting for her friend to take it but it never happened was Bamboo being to focused on her training that much? But she didn’t expect the response she’d get to her offer which was just a few words she didn’t know would come from Bamboo’s mouth. “Uhm..Blazer I appreciate the offer a whole lot but I don’t know how to dance..” The green eyed inkling tilted her signature hat to cover her embarrassed expression of how she didn’t know how to do such a simple activity as dancing. Silence filled the air once more making an awkward feeling rise once more until Blazer took her friends hands in her own and gave a bright smile taking the opportunity right away “I’ll teach you how to dance Bamboo!~ I promise it’ll be easy and fun!”

If having a really cute smile was a crime Blazer would be in maximum security prison was all Bamboo could think to herself though she stopped her thoughts a second after,she had to think straight at least straighter then she would probably ever be. “Fine you can teach me how but only because it’s you! But don’t get any ideas of going to far,got it?” Bamboo spoke seriously meaning what she said but on the inside she felt a mix of emotions at that moment. “Of course! I understand what you are saying I’ll start with something easy,just follow my lead!” Blazer replied with another beautiful smile that made Bamboo once more internally try to shut up about how cute her friend looked,yes that’s right her friend nothing more then a friend but why would she be bothered by that? Maybe she wanted something more but that shouldn’t distract her.

Blazer moved her feet in a simple pattern holding Bamboo’s hands in her own gently with a calm expression on her face though on the inside she felt her heart pounding harder and harder every second here she was dancing with her best friend who just so also happened to be her crush,Bamboo moved in the same pattern Blazer did or made an attempt to the poor girl seemed to have two left feet but she was doing ok at the moment from the fact she hadn’t tripped or fallen yet. The two inklings moved around in a simple circle pattern similar to a ballroom dance but it wasn’t anything fancy just simple enough that they could both enjoy it the simple easy pattern continued until Blazer suddenly spinned Bamboo around and tilted her back a bit catching her,that of course gave Bamboo a half-heart attack as she hadn’t gotten a warning. Blazer let go of Bamboo once the other girl stood up straight and they were no longer holding hands at this point but there was a smile on Bamboo’s face now.

“Do you think you could do that again?” Bamboo said taking Blazer’s hands into her own this time,of course her friend nodded and was happy to dance with her again though this time it would be step by step.


	2. Comfort (SailorForge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coroika again

Sailor White or rather just Sailor stood in front of a mirror in her apartment’s bathroom,her hands gripping the edges of the sink as the water kept running. She wasn’t wearing her usual outfit just a white tank top and some sweatpants. She was spending time with her girlfriend Forge and the two had been watching a movie when something in it made Sailor...rather uncomfortable and she didn’t want to burden her lover so she didn’t say anything besides telling Forge she just had to use the restroom. She was taking deep breaths like her therapist had told her to,in and out just in and out over and over again to make sure she’d calm down properly.

Forge was lying on the couch waiting for Sailor to come back,why was it taking so long just to go to the bathroom? She didn’t mean it in a rude way but she didn’t want to continue the movie without her. So pausing the movie Forge got up and went to check on Sailor,going down the hall after getting up off of the couch of course,the tall inkling went to the bathroom and knocked on the door gently before speaking in a soft calm voice. “Sailor,Love? Is everything alright in there..?” She then waited patiently for a response from her girlfriend,there was no rush at all and if something was wrong she would at least want to know what was the problem and if she could help.

Sailor was curled up in the corner of the bathroom now with tears running down her face as the smaller girl had been quite mean to well herself,the girl had been tearing herself down on the fact she thought she looked horrible and had really bad doubts today of all days. Though when she heard Forge knock on the door and the other’s soothing voice it helped her a lot,she didn’t have the door locked so Forge could’ve come in without asking but she knew her girlfriend was much more respectful then that and wouldn’t do such a thing anyways.  
Taking a deep breath she spoke in a fake cheerful tone to make sure she didn’t sound poke she had been crying at all. “Of course Forge!~ you can come in.”

Slowly the door opened and Forge stepped inside the bathroom,then noticing Sailor in the corner who was giving her one of those fake smiles she could always tell when her lover was upset or sad so she knew right away something was wrong and that means she’d have to fix it the best she could. “Babe,What’s wrong?” Forge said in a mix of concern and a bit of strictness added to her voice. Getting down on the floor with her girlfriend Forge yet again patiently waited for another response to the new question...she really didn’t expect what was gonna happen next.

Sailor burst into the tears and wrapped her arms around Forge beginning to tell her what was wrong. “F-Forge! You don’t think I’m disgusting,right?” Hearing that made the taller girl’s heart(s) twist in pain,why would Sailor think that? Though she didn’t have time to speak as her girlfriend continued “I-I,wh-when that man hit the lady in the movie,it reminded me of him and how I look thanks to him!!” Her sobs continued as she held onto Forge for support.  
Forge softly hummed a song she knew Sailor liked to calm her down,she knew trying to talk while her love was still under may accident make it worse so she was going with her backup plan. Once Sailor had calmed down quite a bit Forge began talking to her again.

 

“Sailor...you aren’t disgusting,ok? You are so beautiful I can’t take my eyes off of you sometimes.~” Forge flirtatiously said planting a kiss on Sailor’s forehead making her blush a bright shade of orange. Though when Forge noticed the scratching marks on Sailor’s arms she knew the other had picked up on her bad habit again which she didn’t want to her do again,as it had been hard to help her stop it. “How about we just cuddle now? The movie is paused and I can turn the tv off if it helps more.” Forge was doing her best to make sure everything would be a little bit better for the love of her life,she would do anything for Sailor at all costs if needed. “I’d like that and can I wear your jacket,please?” Sailor begged making her best pair of puppy eyes though she had stopped crying now which was very good. “Of course you can my love.” The other girl responded taking her signature jacket off and wrapping it around Sailor,she really looked cute in it now that Forge thought about it.

Forge stood up and Sailor did after her the smaller inkling having a happy expression as she wore her love’s jacket,the two made their way back to the living room and once they were there the two got on the couch with Sailor cuddling up to Forge as her girlfriend turned the tv off. Closing her eyes she was comfortable now and felt much,much better then before. She was so lucky to have someone like Forge in her life,as she fall asleep slowly from being tired due to everything that had happened she listened to Forge say something quietly. “Everything about you is beautiful my love and every part of you is as well...scarred or not.” Forge smiled as she watched her girlfriend fall asleep,everything was back to normal or well back to the perfect state she preferred it in.


	3. Warm (Strawglasses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop

“It’s really cold don’t you think so?” Straw asked as she turned to face her teammate also girlfriend Octoglasses. “Yeah it is pretty cold out,I’m glad we decided to wear something warmer.” The other girl responded to Straw after a few moments of silence had passed them.

The two girls were making their way to meet up with Aloha and Diver for practice just like every Tuesday morning though during the winter it was much more of a mood killer to get to practice due to the weather and temperature which left you in a bad mood often sometimes.

As the two girls continued to walk through the snow they kept talking to each other to keep themselves busy until Straw tripped over something and fell face first into the snow,the pink inkling letting out a squeal when she hit the snow.

“Straw!” Octoglasses yelled immediately bending down and helping Straw back up onto her feet the other girl was now trembling due to the cold even more now. Octoglasses sighed and helped Straw into a nearby cafe despite the other’s protest she didn’t need to warm up but her girlfriend didn’t listen to her at all.

“There you go! Now sit here while I get you something to drink.” Octoglasses told Straw who was now sitting at a booth with her own jacket and octoglasses’ jacket on to help her not freeze any further,after about 5 minutes Octoglasses returned with a cup of hot chocolate and placed it in front of Straw with a smile on her face.

“Here you go Straw! I know this one of your favorites.” Straw smiled back and nodded before slowly taking the cup and taking a small sip of the drink which tasted delicious she then placed it back down and let out a quiet sigh.

“You know Aloha won’t be happy if we’re late,right?” Straw muttered to her girlfriend who didn’t seem to mind that at all now that she noticed. The other girl looked to the side before responding to Straw. “I know that! But I’ll make up an excuse,okay? Don’t worry about a thing sweetheart.” Octoglasses said with another smile on her face yet again,and the nickname made Straw blush a shade of pink. “T-Thank you...” Straw whispered quietly.

Once Straw was feeling better she and Octoglasses left the cafe and headed back on their way to practice not minding if Aloha would be unhappy or not,all that mattered was that Straw was feeling better and wasn’t freezing anymore. As the two kept walking Straw turned to Octoglasses and kissed her on the cheek then giggled.

“Thanks for helping me warm up earlier~” she playfully said to her now blushing girlfriend who’s jaw had dropped. Straw then ran ahead and Octoglasses soon followed after. “I’ll get you for that!” Octoglasses playfully yelled,the two girls laughing the entire way to practice afterwards.


	4. Admiration (Metpacer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trans rights -Metry”

Metry simply adored N-Pacer there was no doubting that. The team leader had such admiration for the female knight since she saw her at the King Square cup. The team leader hadn’t been able to focus in battles lately due to her newly found feelings and crush.

Her team was getting tired of it and decided to set her up with N-Pacer at a nearby park. Unknowingly N-Pacer’s team did the same. 

The idea seemed good..... at first.  
Prince had told her that their meeting was going to be at the park that day, but when she arrived, she saw no sign of the younger Inkling nor of Egging Jr. What was going on?

Once Metry arrived at the park she saw N-Pacer and nervously walked up to her a small box wrapped in beautiful paper in her hands which she then then held up to the yellow inkling.  
N-Pacer sighed. 

“Don’t tell me Eging dragged Prince to Wahoo World again...” She huffed out before hearing footsteps and noticing Metry.  
“Isn’t that the School Cardigan’s team leader...? What’s she doing here....?” N-Pacer muttered under her breath quietly. 

“I..I—um made these for you!” Metry said shyly as N-Pacer took the small box from her hands and opened it up revealing a few hand-made keychains in the design of a splatterscope. “I hope you like them! I worked really hard on them and—.” Swiftly did N-Pacer pull Metry into a hug, smiling. “They’re gorgeous,” she warmly said with a chuckle. 

That made Metry’s heart flutter,here she was hugging her crush and the fact N-Pacer liked the keychains made it even better! “Do you...well would you like to go on a date with me?” The pink inkling asked nervously as she returned the hug N-Pacer gave her.

N-Pacer blinked as her cheeks flushed. “A-A date?” She asked. “.... W-well, I do have some time...” N-Pacer suddenly remembered that Prince and Egging wanted to meet up with her, and grew conflicted for a moment. Her? Late to a meeting? It was unheard of, and she didn’t want to worry her teammates.”Then again...”

N-Pacer sighed and held one of Metry’s hands earning a squeal from the other girl. “Alright,I guess I can ditch my team just once..” the yellow inkling said with a smile and was surprised to feel Metry start to drag her a bit. “Oh Pacer!~ this is gonna be so much fun,we can do whatever you want and there’s a great restaurant nearby we can eat at!” 

N-Pacer sighed and smiled letting herself be dragged,this was going to be a long day not that she minded...Metry was downright adorable.


	5. A question (Bobblephones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobble has a question for Headphones

Headphones sat next to Bobble the two girls had decided to spend some time together without Glasses and Goggles for once,it's not that they didn't want to spend time with their friends the two just wanted to spend time together by themselves.

 

"Hey! Headphones,can we listen to some music?" Bobble asked with a wide smile and of course Headphones couldn't say no to that cute face,wait did she just think of Bobble as cute? Dang it,why did she have to think like that anyway?

 

The taller inkling sighed and took off her headphones showing them to Bobble.

 

"They,uh..don't play music Bobble.." Headphones said trying to show her friend they were just gear not like regular headphones or well Headphones wished they were.

 

That would've been way cooler then ones that don't play music.

 

"Oh! You look pretty without them on!" Bobble said but blushed a shade of blue out of embarrassment on the fact Headphones looked pretty even with them on. The two girls sat in silence for a little while before Bobble spoke up.

 

"Headphones! I have a question.." Bobble asked looking nervous as her usual smile faltered to a near frown which concerned the other girl as she felt Bobble grip her arm gently. 

 

"What is it Bobble? Is something wrong??" Headphones responded a whole bunch of worry in her voice and a worried expression came across her face as well. 

 

"What if you really like..no what if you love someone and think they'd never love you back? You also don't tell them because you are afraid of ruining what you already have with them." 

 

Bobble asked getting closer to Headphones to the point where her lips were just not even more then an inch from Headphones.

 

Headphones felt her face heat up and she could tell where this was going so she cupped the sides of Bobble's faced and smiled. "Well..I'd say they would love you..because of how much of an amazing person you are."

 

With that the space between their lips closed and the two girls kissed...

 

Headphones was the first to pull away from the kiss moving her hands from Bobble's face so she could hug the other girl tightly,as she did so she felt Bobble do the same.

 

"I love you Headphones..." Bobble whispered..


	6. Midnight (Vampire!Paisley x Squid Stitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squid Stitch walks home alone and gets messed up along the way.

How did Stitch end up in this situation? That’s all she could wonder really,the purple inkling was pinned to the ground by a girl much stronger her with a bandana covering her mouth,the other’s red eyes glowed like something from a horror movie.She was gonna die,wasn’t she?

Trying to gather up some courage Stitch tried pushing the other girl off of her but it resulted in her getting smacked in the side of the head,that’s when the other girl pulled down her bandana and revealed a sharp pair of fangs which made Stitch realize just what she was.

“Wait—Fuck!!” The purple inkling let out a pain filled yelp as the other inkling’s sharp fangs pierced through her flesh and into her body with ease. As much as she struggled or tried to break free Stitch just wasn’t as strong as her attacker. Eventually she felt herself growing weak.

After a minute or two the other girl’s fangs left Stitch’s neck and she was gone having let go of Stitch and letting her live it seemed,whatever the other inkling had been it was something supernatural wasn’t it?

Getting off of the ground Stitch knew she was bleeding and headed home to get something to stop the bleeding,thankfully she didn’t live that far away from where she had been attacked so suddenly.

One she arrived home feeling rather weak Stitch made her way to the bathroom and raised her hand to her neck covering where she’d been bleeding and got a hand towel then putting it there where her hand had been. “What the fuck was that!” She said with a growl as she had reason to call the police and report some maniac on the loose who was biting people’s necks.

But she couldn’t,she knew what would happen if someone found out you were bitten by a vampire. They’d haul you off somewhere and you’d never been seen again if they found out even the slightest bit of information on vampires being around you. So Stitch sighed and sat down on her bathroom floor and gave up on trying to do anything about her attacker now.

When she removed the towel when the bleeding had stopped there were two holes from the vampire’s fangs and now she knew that she herself would become one of those damn things.  
All because she had decided to walk home alone at Midnight....


	8. Wasted [FullJersey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jersey is in love,she doesn’t understand it.

A cyan inkling sat at the edge of a lake late at a night,she shouldn’t be there but she was anyway. But something was bothering her or had been bothering her the past few weeks,she couldn’t seem to stay around her best friend for long. Jersey let out a sigh as she threw another rock into the lake to try and take her mind off of the thoughts circling inside of her head almost constantly.

This sucked she shouldn’t be feeling this way about Full-Moon,they were friends and just friends. She wouldn’t wanna ruin their friendship with some stupid crush,would she? So she’d have to keep it bottled up but it was hard to.

She didn’t understand why out of all the people she could’ve fallen for it had to be Full-Moon,not that she’d ever admit to having fallen in love with the other girl. It was just the little things really,her smile,how she was always there for Jersey if she needed something and would drop everything to visit her and the way she was so comforting.

There was a side of Full-Moon only Jersey got to see and that always made her feel a bit more hopeful about her feelings and maybe she’d get a dance to tell her crush how she felt but she was such a fucking coward.

God,she just wanted to drown today and never resurface from where’d she sink. This feeling made her feel sick and happy at the same time,but she wanted it go away and never come back just stay friends and like she thought before not ruin her and Full-Moon‘s friendship even the slightest bit.

Jersey stood up and stumbled a bit falling onto her back and let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the sky not letting the silence of the world around her let her get trapped into her thoughts. She couldn’t bare to think about Full-Moon anymore,the cyan inkling laid there and reached her hand out while frowning.

“I think I’m gonna drown today..” Jersey muttered softly. She decided to just lay there for a while in the silence she usually enjoyed,but this time she couldn’t enjoy it at all. Thoughts of her best friend filling her head causing her to groan and cover her face with her hands,she didn’t want to feel like this.

Jersey began crying quietly as she sat up and after a little while wiped the tears from her face bringing her hands to her sides and digging her fingers into the ground letting out a shaky breath.

She’s never felt like this before towards anyone that was the other problem. It scared her to have this new feeling overtake her mind and body as well,how did anyone dealing with these types of feelings anyway? Falling in love wasn’t something that really fit her honestly or so she thought. She didn’t know what to do at this point and laid on her back again.

Jersey felt sick,nervous and scared all at the same time. It was a terrible and confusing feeling for her,she just wanted to lose her mind and just fade away. How would she describe the feeling..it was like being

...Wasted


	9. Don’t Say Another Word [OctoStraw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3c

Straw smiled as she and her best friend and teammate Octoglasses were doing their makeup before going to a party hosted by Aloha to celebrate Blue Team winning against Emperor's team. Sure it was a bit late,but who cared? "Ugh,I look so trashy." Octoglasses muttered with a sigh and Straw rolled her eyes. "Octo,you look beautiful." Straw said with a smile,she just didn't get it.

How could Octoglasses think she looked bad? Straw always thought she looked beautiful,also more beautiful when she smiled or laughed. The dark skinned inkling clenched the cup in her hand that was filled with her favorite soda as she watched Octoglasses dance with Aviator from Skull's team.

This was a party,she loved parties! But why wasn't she enjoying it and having a good time? She felt jealous and upset that Octoglasses was dancing with that boy instead of her. She had always thought her friend had a thing for him and maybe she was right,she didn't want to be right! Why him,why not...her?! 

Straw lowered her head and felt herself tear up,it was stupid to think she was in love with her best friend. Octoglasses couldn't possibly love her back,could she? If Octoglasses would be happier with Aviator then she'd let it happen.

Of course she'd regret never saying anything! She went into a corner of the large mansion that Aloha had rented out to host this stupid party. She slowly sat down and stared into her cup and realized she hadn't even drank any of it. 

Straw looked up noticing Octoglasses letting Half-Rim talk to Aviator and she seemed to look rather happy or so Straw thought. Oh no,now she was walking towards her. Octoglasses approached Straw but she got up and ran away before her best friend could speak to her and that confused the other girl greatly.

Octoglasses followed after Straw still confused on why her best friend would run away from her. She followed the dark-skinned girl out to the front lawn in front of the mansion where she could see Straw standing all by herself.

Octoglasses quietly came up behind Straw and wrapped her arms around the other girl and held onto her tightly so she couldn't try to run away again. "Straw! What's wrong? Why did you run away from me.." she asked. Straw didn't respond at her first,then she turned around and pressed a kiss to Octoglasses’ forehead and looked away. “I love you..and I just—“

Straw was cut off by Octoglasses kissing her on the lips then pulling away. “Dont say another word,I love you to..”


	10. Not Alone [OctoJersey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very very rarepair.

Octoglasses sighed quietly as her dad slammed the door to her bedroom at his house,the usually upbeat and happy go lucky girl was scared shitless by her more then just controlling father. He didn’t care about the fact his son was now a girl and that her wishes didn’t make him happy,she just needed to be taught a lesson then his son would get back to his senses. The pink inkling was hugging her knees,why couldn’t her father understand. It wasn’t wrong to be herself,right? She had transitioned because it what was felt right and made her happy. But as it seems not everyone thinks you are you and sees it as wrong,was it wrong to be herself? Octoglasses changed into a black t-shirt and sweatpants before getting a plan ready.

Once her dad was asleep she snuck out of the house slowly stopping at the front door to put her Strapping Reds on and made a break for it with her phone in one hand after getting out the front door.The pink inkling sprinted in the dark of the night using the light of her phone to guide herself until she was sure she was far away from that cruel bastard and his hellhole house,Octoglasses kept running until her legs felt like they could give out and she stopped.

After she stopped running Octoglasses had decided to just walk and it didn’t help much to calm her down as she thought it would,she didn’t have to deal with him so why hadn’t she calmed down? The girl sighed softly and kept walking slowly until she tripped on something. Or well someone,as Octoglasses fell to the ground with a loud thud and she let out a groan. Of course she wasn’t alone on that as someone else let out a rather loud groan of pain as well and who would that be, Jersey of the cyan team aka Mask’s team! But what was she doing out so late? “Jersey? What are you doing..” Octoglasses asked curiously as she slowly got up.

At first the cyan inkling didn’t respond as she watched Octoglasses get up off of the ground and she remained on the ground. After what felt like half an hour which was only really five minutes Jersey spoke. “I-I’m just hanging out..” Jersey weakly muttered in a pathetic way. Clearly she wasn’t and Octoglasses wasn’t dumb,so she sighed and sat down. That confused Jersey,why was she sitting down? Why was she even bothering staying around.

Octoglasses sighed then adjusted Jersey so her head was in her lap and she muttered something Jersey couldn’t quite make out but she swore she heard Octoglasses say. “I guess we both have nowhere to go.” But that’s she what she thought she heard doesn’t mean the other girl said it. The pink inkling started humming softly and removed Jersey’s visor and began playing with her tentacles,Jersey didn’t mind honestly and to be honest to her it was kind of calming.

Why was Octoglasses doing this? She needed a distraction and Jersey seemed to be the perfect distraction,a little while passed with the girls going from not saying a word to eachother to stargazing. “Mm,you know that one is uhh..the Big Dipper.” Jersey muttered quietly in a rather raspy voice. Octoglasses was genuinely interested in hearing Jersey name more but she was growing rather tired now.

“Jersey?” Octoglasses quietly spoke holding onto the cyan inkling’s shoulders and the cyan inkling looked up at her,her head still resting in the pink team member’s lap. “Yeah? What is it Octo..” she responded her voice still sounding as if she had nearly lost it. “If I go to sleep,will you wake me up?” Octoglasses said with a sigh and Jersey just shrugged a little.

A half hour passed and only then did Octoglasses fall asleep to Jersey’s surprise,she had thought the other had been kidding about falling asleep. The cyan inkling wasn’t gonna wake her up,she had noticed the other girl had been on edge and nervous so she probably needed the rest. Jersey sat up and put her visor back on before pulling Octoglasses close and letting the other girl use her as a pillow to lean on. “Yeah,I don’t think I’m gonna sleep..” Jersey muttered,knowing how the rest of the night might go...at least she isn’t alone.


	11. Nightmares(Superhero!Olive/Supervillian!Blazer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where olive is a superhero and blazer is a super villain,sometimes Olive has nightmares and Blazer is there to comfort her.  
> ((Sorry if it’s short,I haven’t been writing much lately)) TW: for blood.

Olive had finally fallen asleep after tossing and turning in her bed for what seemed like hours and she had almost been right about that,the yellow inkling had been trying to fall asleep for half-an hour before finally conking out. She had gone a few days without one of those very graphic nightmares but today wouldn't be her lucky day,because she'd end up having one of those nightmares once more and she wasn't ready,soon she found herself in a dark place deep underground not recognizing where she was. But for some reason it felt very familiar she just couldn't put her finger on it,she tried walking forward but alas she couldn't move? The yellow inkling jerked her entire body but once again she didn't move forward,panic begin to set in. When she looked behind herself there was something VERY terrifying.

There was blood running down her back as multiple cords and metal objects impaled into her back,it was always the same thing with these nightmares! She was hooked up to some machine and bleeding. Suddenly a masked figure appeared before her,they spoke but she couldn't understand anything it said besides. "BrightSun welcome back!" Then something was pulled and she was electrocuted,the painful metal rods dug into her back due to the electricity and she screamed as she bled even more and screamed out loud. "Help! Someone help please,it hurts! Octoglasses,anyone...Blazer!!" she kept screaming for help until a second machine ripped the rods out and she fell to the ground. 

The figure then began beating her with crowbar,and doing other sick sadistic torture methods to her,she was a superhero couldn't she just use her powers to escape? She was BrightSun after all,the girl wonder! But her powers weren't as great compared to other superhero friends and now her torture was happening all over again,suddenly the masked figure pressed a gun to her forehead and pulled the triggered and then—

"NO,I DON'T WANT TO DIE." Olive screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat straight up in her bed,waking up from the nightmare as tears ran down her face. The yellow inkling curled up into a fetal position soon after and kept crying quietly,not wanting to wake up Blazer who was asleep next to her. Though it woke up the superhero's girlfriend anyway and she sat up.

"Olive,sweetie? What's wrong..was it one of those nightmares again." Blazer asked while sleepily rubbing her eyes,she had gotten used to the superhero's nightmares. Though she herself wasn't one and instead a supervillian,not that mattered anyway of course.

The yellow inkling nodded and so Blazer pulled her close and allowed her girlfriend to lean on her. "What was it about this time? Or would you rather not talk about it." The yellow-green inkling asked. There was no response as Olive sat up slowly and just looked away from her girlfriend,Blazer sighed softly and sat up as well wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. "I suppose you don't want to talk about it this time? That's ok,but please let me comfort you." 

Olive didn't say no to that and leaned on her girlfriend letting out a sigh as she held onto the other without saying a word,Blazer pressed a kiss to Olive's forehead and became silent as well. No matter how long it took,Blazer would be there to help her girlfriend through this. The two would eventually fall back asleep after a helpful and comforting cuddle session.


	12. Get Some Rest [Bamboo/Octoglasses]

Bamboo Hat or rather Bamboo had just gotten home to their apartment after a long day of turf war alone,they had the day off from team pratice thankfully and had spent the day testing new weapons they hadn't ever used in turf war. The yellow-green inkling placed their weapon down as they were greeted by their girlfriend,Octoglasses. The pink inkling pulled Bamboo into a kiss as a greeting.

Naturally the yellow-green team member wasn't surprised by this and wrapped their arms around Octoglasses' neck returning the gentle kiss to their lover. Octoglasses led Bamboo away from the door as she shut it for them and parted from the kiss. "How was your day?" The pink team member asked her partner.

"My day was just fine,I assume you stayed home today?" Bamboo questioned pressing a kiss to their girlfriend's forehead as they picked her up bridal style. The pink team member nodded,but she had done a lot of stuff while her partner was out. She had cleaned,cooked and done a few other things as well. To say the least? She was quite tired from all the work she did through the day.

Octoglasses yawned and stretched getting a bit more comfortable in Bamboo's arms. Sure she was on a team of people who were said not to take anything seriously but that wasn't only her public image,in reality she was as serious as she could be! When being serious and mature was needed which wasn't always needed.

Letting out yet another yawn Octoglasses found herself wanting to drift off to sleep. Bamboo took notice of this and decided to carry their girlfriend to their shared bedroom,they knew how Octoglasses was by know and also knew when their girlfriend needed to rest instead of continuing to do things which would tire her out or exhaust her and Bamboo wouldn't want their girlfriend to overwork herself anyways.

The yellow-green inkling made their way down the hall from the living room and to the end of it and opened the bedroom door slinging Octoglasses over their shoulder easily which in response to that happening the pink team membered squealed in surprise and shock.

Bamboo then dropped their girlfriend on the bed and gave her a smile. “Okay,time to get some rest ya hear me?” Bamboo said and Octoglasses gave a pouty face and shook her head no. The yellow-green team member shrugged and flopped down onto the bed before smirking and pulling Octoglasses into a big hug. The pink inkling blushed and tried to push Bamboo off with no success.

“C’mon,I know you’ve worked all day just get some rest!” Bamboo pleaded and Octoglasses sighed getting comfortable in Bamboo’s arms,resting her head under their chin and wrapping her arms around their waist as she closed her eyes. “Fine..you win this time.” Octoglasses admitted secretly smiling as she felt Bamboo pull the bed sheets over themself and her,she’d soon find her self falling asleep in her partner’s arms.


	13. Late Night Visit (Octoglasses/Bamboo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamboo comforts Octoglasses.  
> (( my fav crackship ))

Octoglasses sighed as she sat alone in her apartment the pink team member not having anything to do and as much as she hated to admit it she wasn't in the mood to take selfies or even party for once. Why didn't she just call her team? Well she just didn't want to,that's why! Wasn't that perfectly okay?

It was more so that she didn't want to party because she was feeling rather down so that's why she didn't call her team,didn't party and take selfies. Not like anyone had noticed how the pink team member hadn't been herself. Mostly because she'd been putting on an act to seem as if she was doing fine.

The pink team member didn't like acting as if everything was fine because she wanted to feel better..but she just didn't know how she'd do that. Letting out a sigh she leaned back on her couch and just closed her eyes trying to fall asleep now since when she'd be asleep at least she wouldn't be feeling so badly at all.

Trying her best to fall asleep Octoglasses found herself unable to do so and let out a frustrated groan. After a bit of shifting from position to position she fell asleep on the couch for a while,eventually she was unfortunately woken up. By rolling off of her couch and having her face hit the floor which wasn't painless.

"Oh shit,Aloha the police are—..oh wait..it was a dream." Octoglasses laughed in relief because the dream she was having was uh...unique to say the least. Sitting up and brushing herself off the pink team member stretched and then yawned before getting up and picking up her phone off of her coffee table.

She nearly dropped her phone when she saw how long she'd been asleep as it was now 10:30 PM and it had been 4:00 PM when she fell asleep,she'd been asleep for 6 and a half hours,Holy shit she needed to get herself in order. Literally dragging herself into her apartment's kitchen she decided to make some coffee which was highly unusual since she really hated coffee.

But if she was gonna stay up all night for the fourth time in a row she was gonna need something to keep her energized to say the least. After making herself a cup of coffee she took a sip and nearly gagged at the terrible taste. "Why am I drinking this shit again?" Octoglasses mumbled taking a second sip.

Walking back over to the couch she plopped down right on it putting her cup of coffee on the coffee table and grab her Tv remote and turned on the TV deciding to channel surf for a bit. After a bit she settled on one of those reality tv drama shows.

As Octoglasses watched the show she found herself unable to focus on it and instead paying attention to everything else. Which frustrated her,why couldn't she just be her usual self? When would these negative emotions go away?

Everyone has their good and bad days,Octoglasses knew that well enough. But why had her "bad day" turned into almost a whole week of feeling bad! She didn't deserve that or at least that's what she thought to herself about it.

Though she was brought of out of her current thoughts when she heard a knock on her front door. Why would someone come to visit her so late..unless it was someone trying to rob her? Before answering the door Octoglasses grabbed her baseball bat from her bedroom and then went to answer the door.

The pink team member opened the door and then swung the bat. "You aren't gonna rob me of anything I'll—..oh." Octoglasses had barely missed hitting Bamboo of yellow-green team. That would've been a really big mistake.

Luckily the yellow-green inkling had moved right out of the way before the bat could've hit them,though they were now confused as to why Octoglasses could've hit them with a bat but they would ask about that later on.

On the other hand? Octoglasses laughed very nervously at what she had almsot done. Would Bamboo be angry with her? If so she'd been in quite some danger wouldn't she? Bamboo was at least 6'0 and very strong from what the pink team member had seen and she was only 4'9,not even up to Bamboo's shoulders all the way! The other inkling could probably snap her in half!!

"H-Hey Bamboo! What's up?" Octoglasses said trying to act casual now as if what happened just a minute or two ago didn't really even happen at all. They didn't seem to answer at first and that her even more nervous until finally they spoke! "Not much..can I come in?" Bamboo asked in a rather quiet voice.

The pink team member nodded and stepped to the side holding the door open as Bamboo walked inside then she closed the door behind them. “So!~ what did I do to deserve such a special late night visit~” Octoglasses said in a fake flirty tone but that didn’t fool Bamboo as they turned around and glared at her.

“Cut the crap Octo,what’s wrong? Why have you been acting so strange lately.” They asked in a stern tone and that made the pink inkling shut up right away. She sighed and walked past Bamboo and sat down on the couch and frowned a bit. “What do you mean what’s wrong? Everything’s perfectly fine!~”. But it really wasn’t. She was completely caught off guard by how Bamboo had seen through her facade the last few days. “But it’s not though..” Bamboo replied to her.

The yellow-green inkling sat down next to Octoglasses on the couch and pulled the smaller inkling into a hug to try and comfort her. “Listen,I know you and the rest of your team are party animals and always really happy but even the happiest of people have their ups and downs and you shouldn’t hide if you are feeling sad or upset.” Bamboo spoke as they gently rubbed circles on the other’s back to be even more comforting.

As much as she hated to admit it? Octoglasses knew Bamboo was right,no one can be happy 24/7..well except maybe for Goggles he seems to be on another whole other level of happiness. The pink team member sighed and wrapped her arms around Bamboo then pressed her face into their shoulder letting out a sigh. This was sort of what she needed honestly,someone to just comfort her yet she had been to afraid to ask for any sort of comfort from anyone she knew.

She could tell them,right? Bamboo could keep a secret couldn’t they? Or so at least Octoglasses hoped they could. “I...I’ve been feeling down because well,Scuba and I got into a fight..we both said some things we didn’t mean to and we apologized! Heck we even threw a party at the beginning of the week to show that we forgave eachother..but I can’t seem to forgive myself for what I said,and I feel so guilty.”

So that’s what had been bothering Octoglasses? The fact she couldn’t forgive herself for some words she had said even though Scuba had forgiven her. Bamboo sighed and patted her on the back gently and didn’t say a word..yet.

A few minutes passed with Octoglasses staying in Bamboo’s arms not wanting to move away from the other’s hold as it was comforting. Bamboo then spoke once more. “It’s ok Octo,Scuba forgave you didn’t he? I know you feel like you can’t forgive yourself but give it a chance..you aren’t bad person you know that,right?” Hearing that made Octoglasses tear up a bit and smile. She wasn’t bad person..Bamboo was right about that. “A-Alright..I’ll give it a chance but only if you stay a bit longer and keep holding me like this.” Octoglasses said nervously.

“Hmm,okay..its a deal.” Bamboo responded with a smile on their face even if Octoglasses couldn’t see it. The two then re-adjusted their position on the couch with Bamboo laying on side with Octoglasses in their arms cuddled up to them. Octoglasses had her eyes closed as she once again buried her face in Bamboo’s shoulder finding herself growing a bit tired and feeling safe also comfortable in her partner’s arms. So comfortable she ended up falling asleep in Bamboo’s arms a little bit later.

Bamboo of course didn’t mind this,letting their girlfriend get the rest she most likely needed after such a long week. “Goodnight Octo,I love you.” Bamboo whispered pressing a kiss to Octoglasses forehead as they then closed their own eyes and drifted off to sleep. Looks like they’d be staying the night this time.


End file.
